FleurdeLis
by Kazuya Arsashi008
Summary: Eyes is haunted by the thought of Kanone... Kanone is haunted by the thought of Eyes... Did they make the right choices or is it time to change? Oneshot, R&R!


Disclaimer: Spiral is cool and all, but it'll be cooler if I owned it...

This is inspired by a piece of beautiful music that touched me so much that I renamed it Kanone and Eyes. It's just so... sad... If I could just make you guys listen to it while reading this fic, you'd feel the heaviness and sadness in your heart... (sniff!) On with the fic!

---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---

Eyes' P.O.V. 

Thorns...

Thorns plunge into my heart, causing me to feel pain deep inside me...

I feel myself sinking into a vast nothingness... into oblivion...

How could you affect me this much?

How could you grasp my heart in your hand?

...How?

End of P.O.V. 

Eyes Rutherford tossed around in his bed before finally opening his eyes to the dark of the night. Being the supposed leader of the Blade Children, he had felt nothing but pain, suffering, and sometimes fear. But this emotion is different from anything else... He didn't know if he was just lonely...or even mad...

Irritably, he buried his face into his pillow for the second time that night. Silently willing himself to go to sleep. Eyes' mind does drift off to dreamland but his heart seemed to weigh on him like a ten-pound bag... Yes, there was sleep... but there was no peace...

There was peace... but no Kanone...

Kanone's P.O.V. 

Is it just me... or did it just get colder in this plane?

Maybe staying too long in Japan made me quite used to the warm climate...

Maybe... because...I miss him...

No... I couldn't... He told me before...

Flashback Pause on Kanone's P.O.V. 

The radiant sun slowly made a dramatic exit from the canvass that is the sky. Two boys watch the glorious sunset, their minds devoid of anything...

_Seemingly _devoid...

"Eyes..."

The silver-haired boy looked up at his best friend, a very calm expression on his face. "Yes?"

"I...umm..." The brunette felt his heart thumping against his rib cage, silently hoping that he'll do this right. "I have something to tell you..."

"What is it? You know you could always tell me anything, Kanone..."

"I...I...I think I love you..."

Eyes' face remained calm though Kanone knows that there's a big quarrel going on inside his head. This revelation didn't seem too out of the ordinary to both of them since they had been together for as long as they could remember... But still, the weight of those three words seemed...too much...

Eyes bit his lower lip, then uttered with his eyes closed, "You can't."

Kanone tried to show a bit of a smile, "Of course I can, Eyes... Don't you believe me? Don't you believe that I could take care of you?"

Eyes merely opened his eyes but Kanone saw that they were lacking a certain spark, "No...I know you could take good care of me, Kanone. But still...you can't love me..."

"Are you saying I'm not good enough for you?" harsh as it may sound, that was the first thought that struck the brunette.

"No...It's just...Under our circumstances..." the blue-eyed boy stood up, turning away from his friend.

"Our circumstances...? As Blade Children?"

Eyes made a small nod.

"Eyes, even if we are Blade Children, we could still-"

"We can't!" With that last outburst, Eyes ran away. He was just too confused... Too burdened by making the right decision...

End of Flashback still Kanone's P.O.V. 

After that incident, I never saw Eyes again. They say that he was invited to a special piano school. They say that he was a child prodigy in his school.

And now that we've finally met each other after many years, I end up betraying him, along with the other Blade Children...

I...I hate myself...

But there is something I could do...something that could change things for the better...

Can I take such a risk that could have me captured and killed...?

...Yes... anything for him...

End of P.O.V. 

The next morning 

A senseless melody fills Eyes' penthouse. Senseless, not only because the one playing it rarely shows any emotion, but also because the melody is created out of pure boredom and confusion.

Eyes sighed as he ended the melody with a dull final note. There was _absolutely_ nothing to do today. He could take a walk but couldn't take the risk of those crazy fans chasing him...not that it has ever happened before. (A/N: Not quite true if you have read Spiral 2: Chain of Fate! Eyes finally gets proper attention on the streets of China!) He could also sleep all day but he'll only end up thinking about Kanone, again.

Standing up, Eyes decided that a bit of fresh air could do him good. He rode the elevator to the roof top. He approached the railing and looked down,_ Everyone looks so insignificant from up here... _he thought. Still in his 'own world', Eyes didn't notice a figure nearing him. When he did notice, (and the figure was only a few meters from his back) instinct kicked in. He turned around, lunged at the intruder and no sooner, he had 'it' on the ground. Only then did the blue-eyed boy notice that he knew who it was...

"Kanone? What-"

Kanone smiled, "I used a parachute, of course."

"Parachute?"

This time, the brunette's smile faltered a bit, "I'm not stupid enough to jump out of an airplane without a parachute, Eyes... Or did you want me to...?"

Eyes couldn't utter a word and instead, he hugged the brunette who was still on the ground.

Kanone blushed openly, "Does this mean you accept...?" he said, referring to their conversation before.

"Yes, I accept... and I love you too..." the silver-haired boy smiled a true smile before leaning in to kiss Kanone.

_I'll never lose you again, Kanone... I won't commit the same mistake I did before..._

'_If you love someone... tell them you love them as well...'_

'_Take the opportunity since it may never come again...'_

'_Treasure a flower's beauty before it wilts and dies...'_

'_Live every moment as if it were your last...'_

'_Fleur-de-lis...'_

_---OWARI---_

---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---

Wheeeeeeee! Done! Did you guys like it? I know, it's complete fluff but that's okay, right? And in case you don't know, Fleur-de-lis is French for flower of the lily, a name sometimes used for the iris. It is also the name of the design that represents the white iris, which was also carved on the brow of the Sphinx. Ehehehehe... I'm such a bookworm! Anyway, please review!


End file.
